Talk:Mario vs Wario/@comment-26374068-20160116211854/@comment-7424710-20160123093853
Nyeh heh heh! Now you just activated my trap card! Now fall within my mind, mortal, to where you will be so proven wrong that you will never want to reply again! Mwahahahaha! Why are we dramatically starting things off with this again? >''This calculation shows that the castle weighs 2 billion pounds, or, 2 million tons.'' ...Eh, alright. I'll give it a pass. Lifting Strength still doesn't really contribute to all of the "Strength" category, however. >''Notice how I assumed you'd say that because I '''was the one that brought it up, not '''YOU.'' Here bro, take these dollar store reading glasses. >''Mario being 5 foot 9 inches is all you need.'' He's 5"1 though. It's literally in that same calculation you posted. So I don't really need to calculate all that considering the height is wrong in the first place. >''From what you've claimed? I haven't seen any Wario feats of strength from you, no siree. ...Their feats that happen once & don't have any feats close to them or even showing any type of power on the same level ever again. I see Dark Star, Dreamy Bowser, & Culex. That's THREE '''feats, while you haven't even given me '''ONE.'' Well the easiest I can find off the bat (because I have them bookmarked) were the Shake It! feats, which you can see here and here (he scales to the Shake King) . As for the others, I'm probably too lazy to see if someone has them right now, so we'll just wait on those aside from the obvious get-go. Other than that, I can pretty much scale Wario to the God of Destruction Rudy the Clown if you're gonna say Mario scales to Culex. >''Because later I state that Mario could very well leave him in the ice & let him die of frostbite. I realize your stating a what-if Mario shattered him, but I'm also stating a what-if, so, what the fuck.'' Because Mario World logic says the ice will suddenly break out as time passes on. >''With Mario's already superior stats, Metal Mario gets the same boost as Metal Wario. Wait, MARIO ALREADY HAS SUPERIOR STATS.'' Not with that kind of "evidence", he doesn't. >''The temperature used to cremate a body is 1,000 degrees Celsius, & it takes a couple hours. In Super Mario World, Super Mario Galaxy, & Superstar Saga, Mario can instantly reduce an enemy to ashes with his Pyrokinesis, so, I safely tripled the heat of cremation to get an instant vaporization, or, 3,000 degrees Celsius.'' So you're applying real science to a world that does not properly apply the same kind of science and logic as ours? intensifies >Smash was never confirmed non-canon, & what's the point in Boo Mario? Vanish Cap does the job better, not gonna lie. 'Give me a good reason why Smash should be considered canon. Or in fact any crossover as canon for that matter. Smash Bros. is the game where Olimar, who is a mere 2 inches tall, can be half the size of Ganondorf, a 6"+ tall person. '''Second, Invisible Mario is limited while Boo Mario is not, of which Boo Mario does literally the same thing but not as available for it's power as compared to it's 64 counterpart. >''Well guess what man?! I'm your first complaint! Yeah man, just take the reading glasses.